orange_is_the_new_blackfandomcom-20200223-history
Galina Reznikov
Galina "Red" Reznikov is an inmate at Litchfield Penitentiary, portrayed by Kate Mulgrew. She is a powerful figure within the prison inmates - holding the position of Head Chef and leader of a group known as Red's Girls. Personality Cold and matronly, Red's influence in Litchfield is only rivaled by that of Miss Claudette ruling her side of the prison with an iron fist (and large amount of illegal red hair dye), albeit fairly. Her intolerance to drugs and structured smuggling ring shows a motherly nature and a keen intellect, something that had been developed and brought into Litchfield rather than raised from necessity within the prison. In previous flashbacks, Red was able to displace her husband, a low level mob goon, by impressing his boss with a piece of strategic advice, allowing her to gain his favor. It is unknown if this is the cause for Red's arrest. Though a serious woman, Red can be known for being occasionally sentimental (especially for the women in her care) and humorous. When Piper says that she's seen a wild free-range chicken walking about freely in Litchfield, Red reveals a deep obsession with the "legendary bird" and hopes to cook it one day. (The hen may or may not be real, but some fan speculation suspects that the bird is not - merely a representation of what the person seeing it wants. Red wants to cook it, other people believe drugs, money, or guns are in it, and Piper eventually chases the chicken to the end of Litchfield, where it awaits outside, representing freedom.) Relationships Nicky Nichols - Her most loyal girl and an ex-junkie that Red reformed prior to the series. Nicky also thinks of Red like a mother, which reinforces their bond. However, when Tricia Miller is forcefully ejected from the flock for drug use, Nicky turns on Red in a moment of rebellious outrage by telling George Mendez how the older woman smuggles in her goods. Miss Claudette - Friend and occasional helper in the kitchen, the two bond over their mutual jadedness towards the younger inmates' drama. Claudette is perhaps the only inmate who can rival Red's cooking skills. Lorna Morello - Also one of Red's girls, she can be considered second only to Nicky in terms of the Russian's command. During the WAC elections, Red had put her bid in for Lorna rather than Nicky, surprising the latter. George Mendez - Red's arch nemesis in the series. When a picture of a prison mate's vagina is accidentally leaked and found on a porn site, "Pornstache" is forced to stall his drug dealing business in the prison whilst searching for a the source of an unauthorized camera or cell phone brought in by an illegal smuggling ring. Worried that it might be drawn back to him, Mendez looks to alternative means and decides to merge his own dealings with Red's. However, due to Red's harsh views on drug use, Mendez must find a way to coerce her into cooperation: by finding out how exactly Red manages to bring her goods into Litchfield. With Nicky's help, Pornstache unfortunately figures out that it's through Neptune Produce (using previous connections to the Russian mob) and manages to make Red accept a merging of their interests, much to her disgust. He now holds her secret over her head like a noose, threatening to tell the Warden about her smuggling, should she resist, and uses it to harass her without a chance of retaliation. Norma Romano - A silent helper in Red's kitchen. Not much is known about her, but she was the first person to befriend Red when she came to Litchfield and it is rare to see the two separated, especially in the kitchen. Memorable quotes Prominence *"I Wasn't Ready" *"Tit Punch" *"Lesbian Request Denied" *"Imaginary Enemies" *"The Chickening" *"The WAC Pack" *"Blood Donut" *"Moscow Mule" *"Fucksgiving" *"Bora Bora Bora" *"Tall Men With Feelings" *"Fool Me Once" *"Can't Fix Crazy" Category:Characters Category:Litchfield Inmates